A Lost Saiyan
by Hanyou Neko
Summary: After Bra and Pan are kidnapped, a mysterious boy is found. He can't remember his past and the kidnappers want him back. The Z Team is taken for a loop with what they find out. TP BraG MOC OOC
1. The Abduction

I wrote this on a sugar high so bare with me please. It's not very good but my friends said to post it. The characters are out of character and the story line sucks. But read it if you want to. It's my first fic. Flame me all you want.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only putting this once. I don't own DBZ.  
  
A Lost Saiyan  
Chapter 1: The Abduction  
Trunks was still ahead by fifteen yards and his best friend Goten was gaining fast. "Gotcha!" Goten leaped at Trunks at full speed. But Trunks anticipated the move and jumped up allowing Goten to slip right under him. "Okay Goten you lose fair and square now spill."  
  
"No way you cheated," the demi-saiyan stated.  
  
"Goten you have to tell," Trunks shot back taking a step toward him.  
  
"Fine I like her. There I said it are you happy."  
  
Trunks had an evil grin on his face. "Don't you dare tell her Trunks." Then Trunks took off again this time in the direction of Capsule Corp.  
**********  
"Man that was fun. I can't believe you actually told her that you liked her." "Well I wouldn't of if you had kept your big mouth shut, Trunks."  
  
"Maybe we should invite Pan to go with us tomorrow."  
  
"Why?" the demi-saiyan asked confused.  
  
"Well Bra is probably going to tell her about you inviting her to come with us tomorrow and she might feel left out."  
  
"Okay but can you invite her I can't."  
  
"Uh, okay." "Thanks Trunks. Bye I have to go." "Bye."  
**********  
  
"Hi Pan, this is Trunks." "Hi Trunks. What's on your mind?" "Well Goten and I were going to the mall tomorrow with Bra and we were wondering if you'd like to come." "Sure Trunks I'd love to come." "We'll meet you at the mall at eight. Bye." "Bye."  
  
**********  
"Computer identify all possible targets." "Yes doctor. Beep, beep, bbeeppp. Targets identified." "Good bring them up on screen. Perfect."  
**********  
"Hi Trunks where is everybody?" "It's still early so they could be still on their way." "Are you sure?" "Yeah. Uh Pan." "Yes Trunks."  
  
"I just want to let you know." 'Was I dreaming or did Trunks just say he likes me,' ".and it's okay if you don't feel the same way about me."  
  
"Are you kidding I've liked you for a long time."  
  
Trunks leaned over and kissed her and then said, "Bra and Goten are here." With that Trunks ran up to meet them.  
  
"Come on let's go in already I want to shop." Bra stated when she touched the ground.  
**********  
"Computer are you ready for phase 1?" "Yes Dr. Sunos." "Okay then initiate phase 1 by releasing A and C." "But Doctor Sunos what about D?" "Do not release him. He still won't obey correctly." "Yes Doctor Sunos." The two tubes marked A and C sank into the floor then exited the building.  
  
"Good my plan is in motion. Soon they will be mine."  
**********  
"What do we do now? We've hit every store here." Goten suddenly took off.  
  
"Come on you guys." Goten called from over his shoulder.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Great isn't it?" Goten asking smiling his trademark Son smile.  
  
"It's the Food Palace."  
  
"Yeah I know. Let's go inside and eat."  
  
They paid for their food and headed toward the tables.  
  
"Okay we got some food now where do we sit?"  
  
"Over there." Goten said pointing.  
  
The demi-saiyans quickly finished their meals and started talking when part of the ceiling came down in a large crash.  
  
"What's happening? Who are you?" Trunks asked two figures in the sky.  
  
"Where is Son Pan?" asked the first.  
  
"And Bra Briefs." finished the second.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with us?"  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself my lady. I am Adrian and I am here to take you to my master," stated the first with short blond hair, blue eyes, and a well-toned body. He was dressed in a white tank and blue jeans.  
  
"And I am Calvin," said the second who had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a well-toned body like the first. But instead he wore a black tank and blue jeans.  
  
"And we are here to take Miss Pan and Miss Bra with us."  
  
"Over our dead bodies."  
  
"That can be arranged." Calvin snickered as he blew the roof up causing it to fall on top of them.  
**********  
"Computer allow A and C to enter. And prepare the brainwashing process for phase 2." "Yes Doctor Sunos." "Wait where is D? His tube is missing. Computer what have you done?" the doctor yelled.  
  
Just then A and C returned carrying an unconscious Pan and Bra.  
  
"Master we have brought you the ones you need."  
  
"Good but now I want you two to retrieve D. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir." And once again they disappeared.  
**********  
"Pan, Bra where are you?" "Trunks we have to find your sister or Vegeta's going to kill me." "You but what about me! I just lost Gohan's daughter!" "Come on Trunks we better try and find them." And they blasted off through the hole in the roof.  
  
"I can't sense them, Trunks. Can you?"  
  
"No. Let's head to Capsule Corp. and tell my parents."  
  
"Hey what's that?" Goten asked halfway to Capsule Corp.  
  
"I don't know but let's check it out." And they slowly dropped to the ground.  
  
"What is it?" "Look Goten it's opening." "I know." And they both dropped into fighting stances. A boy around their age slowly got up. He had spiked jet-black hair, black eyes, and a well-toned body like theirs. He wore a navy blue T-shirt, a brown fur belt, and a pair of cutoffs. He took one step and fell down.  
  
"I think we should help him." "Good idea Goten. Let's take him back to my house and bring this to my mom," he said pointing at the tube.  
********** 


	2. My Name is

Chapter 2: My name is.  
  
"This is just my luck," Goten said with a sigh but stopped because the tube was falling.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Well I finally got a girlfriend and she gets kidnapped."  
  
"What!?!" Trunks said almost dropping the boy. "Do you know what will happen to you if my dad finds out!"  
  
"He wasn't going too. Oh man, I just thought of something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trunks how am I going to tell your dad about losing his only daughter?" "I'll tell him and Gohan," Trunks said shuddering at the thought.  
**********  
"Gohan, what's wrong?" "Nothing Videl. I'm just worried about Pan I guess."  
  
"Oh. Is that it? Gohan nothing will happen to Pan. I'm sure she's fine. But just to make sure we'll go to Capsule Corp. and see."  
  
"Thanks Videl," he said as they took off.  
**********  
"Come on Chi-Chi. I'm starving," Goku said as he laid his head on the table.  
  
"I'm sorry Goku but you'll just have to wait."  
  
"But I'm so hungry."  
  
"I'm almost done just wait."  
**********  
"Mom! Dad! Come here quick!" Trunks yelled as they entered the Capsule Corp. building.  
  
"What is it Trunks? I'm doing some important research."  
  
"Hurry, it's important."  
  
"What the hell is that?" Vegeta asked as he walked into the room followed by Bulma.  
  
"Trunks what's going on?"  
  
"Well me, Bra, Pan, and Goten were at the mall eating when some guys appeared and blasted away the roof. Then when we got up Bra and Pan were gone."  
  
"I think they kidnapped them because they said something about taking them to their master."  
  
"Shut up Goten! I'm telling the story. Well anyway, we flew out to find them and found this along the way," he said pointing to the tube Goten was carrying, "and he came out of it," he said gesturing to the boy in his arms.  
  
"And that's about it."  
  
"Trunks take him upstairs and put him in a guest room. Goten take that tube and come with me," Bulma said walking toward her lab.  
  
"Hmph," Vegeta said as he walked out of the room toward the kitchen.  
  
Trunks took the boy upstairs and laid him on a bed.  
**********  
"Are you happy now?" Chi-Chi asked Goku as he dug into the huge mound of food before him.  
  
Goku nodded his head rapidly.  
  
"Good cause after you eat you're going to do the dishes."  
  
"What!?!" Goku yelled choking on a piece of spaghetti.  
  
"That's right I feed you and get nothing in return and now I've decided that if I cook you food you have to do the dishes."  
  
"But Chi-Chi."  
  
"No buts Goku."  
**********  
"It looks like some kind of life support system," Bulma said examining the tube, "but it has some weird effects."  
  
"That's cause it is," said a voice that appeared from nowhere.  
  
"How would you know that Vegeta?"  
  
"Because the Saiyans used a system much similar to this."  
  
"Is that so?" Bulma snickered.  
  
"This device suspends the organism within it."  
  
"Which means?" Goten asked lost.  
  
"It means an organism lives inside this thing until whoever put it in the tube releases it. And that inside it the organism sleeps until summoned. Isn't that right Vegeta? Vegeta?"  
  
"Where'd Vegeta go?"  
  
"It doesn't matter let's get back to work?"  
**********  
'"No get away from me! Leave me alone!" Someone snickers. "There is no escape. You will belong to me."  
  
Lightning flashes across the sky. "Get in the tube." "No leave me alone! I'm not going back in there! I won't listen." "You will obey me! GET IN THE TUBE NOW!" Thunder roars and rain starts to fall. "I'm not your slave! You don't control me! I won't do it! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" "Don't underestimate me fool. HaHaHaHaHa!"  
  
"Ahh! No!"'  
  
He sat up immediately yelling 'You can't make me.' But he then realized he was in a room and surrounded by lots of people.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you people?" he asked confused.  
  
"It's okay. We're here to help you."  
  
"Who are you?" he asked again.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Trunks. That's my mom, Bulma and my dad, Vegeta."  
  
"Vegeta?" he asked confused.  
  
"Yeah and that's Gohan and his wife, Videl. And that's Krillain and 18, with their daughter Marron. And that is Chi-Chi and her husband, Goku."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta spat.  
  
"I'm.I'm.my name is."  
  
"I don't have all day. Who the fuck are you?"  
  
"My name is." he said uncertainly.  
  
"What's that?" Gohan asked pointing to something wrapped around the boy's waist. The boy immediately pulled up the covers.  
  
"Vegeta is that what I think it is?" Gohan asked.  
  
Vegeta nodded slowly.  
  
"He's got a TAIL!" Trunks shrieked.  
  
"Who the hell are you and why do you have a tail?" Vegeta spat.  
  
"I'm. I was. I was born with it," the boy finally managed to sputter out.  
  
"Who are you?" Gohan asked suspiciously.  
  
"I know you're probably freaked out about my tail since it's probably not common to see one but." his voice trailed off.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" Vegeta roared.  
  
"Well, my name is. My name is Darves," he finally remembered.  
  
"You probably need your rest Darves," Bulma added quickly, "so I think we should go."  
  
"We're going home. Marron you can stay here if Bulma doesn't mind," Krillain said as he and 18 turned to leave.  
  
"Mom and Videl should probably go home too."  
  
Darves watched as everyone left the room and saw Vegeta look back before disappearing. 'Vegeta, Vegeta, why does that name sound so familiar? Why can't I remember? Forget about it Darves you're not going to get any answers.' Then slowly Darves drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
********** 


	3. The Nightmares of My Past

Chapter 3: The Nightmares of My Past  
'"Darves I have a surprise for you." "Oh really, well I'm busy now come back later." He then proceeded in blowing up buildings.  
  
"No one cares whether you come back or not, Darves." "Shut up, you bastard, they do to." "Why are you lying to yourself Darves? It won't do any good." Soft snickers.  
  
"You're home will be destroyed anyway so come with me." "No! There is no way we can be defeated! We are the strongest race in the universe!" More snickers. "You really believe that? You're pathetic." "Huh?" "I'm threw playing with you boy this will end now!" A small beam of light hit Darves and encased him in some sort of bubble. "I told you that you couldn't escape." Hysterical laughter.'  
  
Darves opened his eyes only to stare into a pair of blue ones.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked confused.  
  
"Didn't you listen to what Trunks said? I'm Marron."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"They told me to watch you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you seem so out of it."  
  
"But I'm a worthless creature."  
  
"How? Why?"  
  
"Because I allowed myself to get captured by that weakling."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Marron giggles softly.  
  
"Quit laughing at me! It's not funny."  
  
"I'm sorry Darves," Marron said quietly.  
  
Darves looked out his window and sighed.  
  
"So what did you dream about?" Marron asked sitting on his bed.  
  
"Another nightmare," he mumbled.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Something that happened a long time ago."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Darves shook his head.  
  
"Okay then we won't."  
  
Trunks ran into the room suddenly.  
  
"Trunks what's wrong?" Marron asked. Darves sat up.  
  
"Those two guys that kidnapped Pan and Bra are headed this way."  
  
"That bastard's actually going through with it!"  
  
Marron and Trunks looked at Darves weirdly. "You know what's going on?"  
  
"Of course, they're probably coming to get me. They won't have to wait long though," Darves stated as he jumped out of bed and headed for the window.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Darves screeched as pain shot through his body. Trunks and Marron then saw Vegeta holding tightly onto Darves's tail.  
  
"Why the hell are they after you?" Vegeta spat.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm pretty important to his operation."  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"I guess I was released by accident. Big surprise. I knew that bastard wasn't going to let me go."  
  
"Stop mumbling and make sense!" Vegeta spat as he released the boy's tail.  
  
"Oh Darves we've come to take you home," a familiar voice said.  
  
"Shit! They're here. Show yourself Adrian! You too Calvin."  
  
The blond came out and snickered, "So you remember me."  
  
"How could I forget you Adrian? You're the one who bashed my head in."  
  
"Oh, you remember that too. That's you're problem, you can't forget your past. Besides I had help."  
  
Calvin suddenly appeared, his brown hair blowing with the wind. "So I see you've made some new friends. You're pathetic."  
  
"If I'm so pathetic then why am I sooo important?"  
  
"Because you're the key to the operation. I don't see why he selected you; you're so stubborn and won't follow any orders. Oh well, we have no say in the matter. We do as we are commanded. Unlike some people. Now enough questions let's go!"  
  
"I'm not going back."  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" Bulma asked as she ran in with Goten, Goku, and Gohan.  
  
"When did you two get here?" Trunks asked forgetting about the currant situation. "I thought you left to take Videl and Chi-Chi home."  
  
"We did then Goten called us. 18 and Krillain are on they're way too. Who is that?" Gohan gasped as he finished.  
  
"He's the one who kidnapped your daughter and Bra."  
  
"Where is she you bastard?"  
  
"Ah, so you're Pan's father. You have a headstrong daughter you know. But enough chit-chat, Darves come with us."  
  
"Over my dead body you bastard!"  
  
"That can be arranged," Calvin snickered.  
  
"To bad we can't," Adrian sighed sadly, "I want to kill him so bad."  
  
"What do you want with him?" Marron asked confused.  
  
"On the contrary my lady, we want nothing with him except his death. But sadly our master won't allow it."  
  
"Why did you take Pan and Bra then if it's him you want?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Because they were selected for the mission also. Let's go Darves!" Calvin shouted moving a strand of brown hair from his eyes.  
  
"Why doesn't he just recall him back like normal mad scientists do? You know with a device or something," Marron asked.  
  
"What are you talking about Marron?"  
  
"I saw it in a movie Goten."  
  
"Because he's different then us," Calvin cut in. "All of us can be recalled immediately except him. He has to be taken back. You see if we do something our master is not pleased with, like remembering our pasts, our master brings us back immediately. It is a very painful process and we like to avoid it at all costs."  
  
Suddenly both cried out in extreme pain.  
  
"You moron, you said too much," Adrian screeched as he grabbed his head and tried to fight the pain.  
  
They could only watch as Adrian and Calvin disappeared without a trace. Suddenly Vegeta grabbed Darves by the throat and started strangling him.  
  
"You bastard tell me where Bra is or I'll blow you up personally," Vegeta roared tightening his grip.  
  
"I.ca.n't.br.eat.he."  
  
"Dad let go of him, you're going to kill him."  
  
"Leave me alone boy!"  
  
Suddenly Vegeta let go of him as Bulma slapped him across the face. It didn't hurt but he grabbed his cheek in shock.  
  
"I know where they are," Darves stated gasping for air, "I'll take you there."  
  
"Can we go now?" Gohan asked worried about Pan.  
  
"Once I catch my breath," Darves paused, "okay let's go."  
  
Darves walked toward the window followed by Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and Goku. "Aren't you going with them Vegeta?"  
  
"Shut up woman, you had no right to do that!"  
  
"Never mind him Bulma. He'll come when he feels like it. I almost forgot. Stay here Marron and tell your dad to get some Senzu Beans when he gets here," Goku said as he flew off after the others.  
**********  
"I can't believe you two! I gave you simple orders, get D and come back but no you had to spill important details of our operation. And now D is leading the rest of them here!" Dr. Sunos shouted enraged at their performance.  
  
"But it wasn't our fault it was," Adrian was suddenly cut off by a loud beeping noise.  
  
"Ah they are ready. Maybe they can retrieve D better than you to can."  
  
A door opens with blue smoke pouring out into the room, suddenly two figures approach parting through the smoke. It was Bra and Pan! They were both wearing skintight clothes, black pants and a black mid-drift T-shirt with a sharp V.  
  
"Ah the process is finally complete. I would like you two to do something for me that your comrades failed to do."  
  
"But it wasn't our fault really. You have to understand that Darves tricked us.  
********** 


	4. Do You Remember Me

Chapter 4: Do You Remember Me  
"How much farther is it?" Goku asked bored of flying around so long.  
  
"Not very, only a couple more miles. About a hundred or so," Darves said calmly.  
  
"Great more flying," Goten mumbled.  
  
"We've pasted the same spot three times already, are you sure you know where you're going?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I'm pretty sure. Look I haven't seen the place since I was five okay."  
  
"What!?!" they screamed.  
  
"Well that's the last time I remember seeing it," Darves said slowly.  
  
"Great we're lost." Goten sighed dramatically.  
  
"No we're not, I just need something to jar my memory."  
**********  
"Excellent you two seem to be in perfect working order. Here now put these on," he said giving them some black earrings, "good you follow orders so well."  
  
"Thank you doctor."  
  
"From now on you will no longer be called Bra and Pan. Is that clear? You will be called B and P."  
  
Both just nodded their heads slightly.  
  
"I want you two to retrieve D and bring him back."  
  
"Yes sir," they uttered as they flew out the window.  
**********  
"Hey were is everybody?" Krillain asked as 18 and him arrived.  
  
"Hi Daddy," Marron said running up to him, "they're not here right now. Oh and by the way Goku wants you to get some Senzu Beans from Korin. We ran out already."  
  
"Are you sure?" 18 asked.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Okay then let's go," Krillain said as he took to the air.  
**********  
"So how much longer do we have to fly around?" Goten asked tired.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Someone's coming," Goku said speeding up.  
  
"It feels sort of like Pan and Bra's ki but it's different somehow." Trunks pointed out.  
  
"That's because they are no longer Pan and Bra," Darves answered slowly.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"He brainwashed them."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Just be patient and you'll see."  
  
Darves then stopped flying and started descending. The others followed. P and B approached them slowly. Everyone was shocked at the skintight clothes they wore.  
  
"Pan, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Gohan asked enraged at his daughter's outfit. It showed way too much to him.  
  
Trunks and Goten's blood was starting to run hot as they stared at the girls. Then they realized their nose was starting to bleed and turned away from them.  
  
"Darves we've come to take you home," B purred in a way that sent shivers up everybody's spine.  
  
"Yes, the good doctor misses you very much," P said very mother like.  
  
"Why won't he just leave me alone?" Darves asked holding his head as if he had a terrible headache.  
  
"Because you are very important to him," B said.  
  
"I don't want to go."  
  
"Pretty please," P said very childlike.  
  
"Pan snap out of it. How can we get them to listen to us?" Gohan asked.  
  
"They have to remember something important, really important."  
  
"Zzzzzz."  
  
"Huh? Dad wake up!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Zzzzzz."  
  
"Anyway Pan don't you remember me? I'm you're dad remember?"  
  
"Leave me alone. I am of no relation to you," P snapped.  
  
"She doesn't believe you. Someone's coming," Darves replied looking behind them.  
  
"How can she not remember me? You said something really important didn't you? Well I'm really important!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Maybe you're not the main thing she thinks about in her life. I mean you are so over protective of her."  
  
Gohan rounded on Goten. "What did you say?"  
  
"Hey look it's Vegeta!" Goten shouted trying to change the subject.  
  
"Vegeta what are you doing here?"  
  
"That blasted woman wouldn't leave me alone."  
  
"Well we want you to talk to your daughter."  
  
"Why should I? She won't remember me. All she thinks about are boys, shopping, and makeup just like all the other worthless species of you humans."  
  
"Trunks are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Goten whispered in his friend's ear.  
  
Trunks nodded his head slightly.  
  
"Why don't we give it a try?" Goten said slowly.  
  
"That's a great idea. You two must have hung out with them. Well, talk to them," Darves said quickly.  
  
"Okay. I'll go first," Goten said moving closer to Bra and Pan.  
  
"Do you think this will work?" Trunks asked Gohan.  
  
"I don't know but it's worth a try."  
  
"Hey Bra, do you remember me? It's me Goten, remember."  
  
"I don't know a Goten."  
  
"Yes you do. You've known me since we were kids."  
  
"I.I."  
  
"We used to hang out at the mall together, remember?"  
  
"Goten?"  
  
"Yeah. Remember we were at the mall yesterday and." Goten's face was now almost level with hers. "We were eating at the Food Palace and." Goten suddenly stopped. He couldn't talk anymore. Before he could do or say anything Bra had pulled his head next to hers and closed her lips around his.  
  
'Oh yeah, you rule Goten. Wait a minute she's kissing me. And Vegeta's here. Oh man, oh man, what am I going to do. Wow she is a pretty good kisser! Snap out of it idiot, her father is going to murder you. Well if I'm going to die anyway why not enjoy it.'  
  
"Did you see that?" Gohan asked surprised.  
  
"No." Vegeta looked away disgusted.  
  
"Trunks, are you seeing this?"  
  
"."  
  
"Look at what's happening to Bra," Darves said drawing attention away from Trunks.  
  
Sure enough Bra's clothes were changing from skintight back to the same ones she wore yesterday when she got kidnapped.  
  
"Hmph," Vegeta said as he turned away. 'I don't believe this! Of all the things she remembers, she remembers Kakarot's low-class brat even more than her own father!'  
  
"Hey Bra! I think you can let go of him now!" Trunks yelled so she could hear him.  
  
Reluctantly, Bra let go of Goten and pulled her face away from his. A slight blush was on both of their faces. As soon as she let go, Goten and her dropped down to the ground. Bra was breathing really hard from lack of air. Before Goten could breathe Vegeta was strangling him.  
  
"You punk, how dare you kiss my daughter!"  
  
"Hey Vegeta take it easy!" Goku's cheerful voice had cut in.  
  
"When did you wake up dad?"  
  
"Around the time Bra kissed Goten. I didn't want to ruin the moment so I watched."  
  
"Leave me alone Kakarot!" Vegeta spat.  
  
Then Goten was suddenly out of Vegeta's grasp.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told you to lay off Vegeta," Goku said holding Goten up, "he hasn't even had a chance to catch his breath and you're already killing him. Besides Bra kissed him not the other way around."  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"He's right daddy."  
  
"See Vegeta," Goku said.  
  
"I did kiss Goten. And I'd do it again if I could."  
  
"You would?" Goten asked confused.  
  
Vegeta was speechless. But then Bra cried out in pain in the same way Adrian and Calvin had. They could only watch as Bra disappeared. Then they saw Pan disappear as well in the same fashion.  
********** 


	5. Darves's Gift

Sorry it took so long. I've been grounded. In fact I snuck on just to update.  
  
Chapter 5: Darves's Gift  
As Gohan watched Pan disappear he remembered how he reacted when Trunks first told him. ---FLASHBACK--- "Gohan what are you doing here? I was just about to go see you. But here you are, hehe," Trunks said nervously as he opened the door.  
  
Gohan raised one of his eyebrows and said, "Trunks is something wrong? You look nervous. What's the matter? Where's Pan?"  
  
"Uh well you see it's a long story." Gohan raised the other eyebrow.  
  
"Well Pan, Bra, Goten, and me were at the mall, you see. And we were eating, and well, the roof caved in because someone blasted it on top of us. And when we got up Pan and Bra were gone, hehe." Trunks closed his eyes for the pain. 'Oh great he's going to kill me now. Huh am I dead already?' Trunks opened his eyes and saw how shocked Gohan looked.  
  
"I.I." Gohan stammered.  
  
Seeing the scared look on his former student's face he said, "It's okay Trunks. I'm not going to kill you."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"No, because you're the one who's going to find her."  
  
"I could ask that boy, maybe they attacked him and he knows where they went."  
  
"Okay Trunks." ---END FLASHBACK--- 'He was so scared that I was going to kill him. Maybe now I should have. I can't believe he let them take her.'  
  
"Gohan? Gohan! Is anyone in there?" Goten asked tapping his brother on the head.  
  
"Oh sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
"Darves remembers where the place is. We should get going."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Let's go," Gohan said as he took off after them.  
  
"Now why does this guy want you again?"  
  
"For the fifth time Goku, I don't know."  
  
"Why did he take Pan and Bra?"  
  
"I don't know," Darves said becoming irritated. Vegeta snickered.  
  
"Is that it?" Trunks asked pointing to a large, old building at hidden in the woods.  
  
"Yup, that's the place," Darves said descending.  
  
"Are we just going to look at it or are we going inside?" Goten asked impatiently. He really wanted to see his girlfriend again.  
  
"We have to be cautious Goten, so stop rushing. You're going to get us caught," Trunks hissed.  
  
Darves laughed. He couldn't help himself. This group was so funny and full of life. To bad he didn't have friends like these.  
  
"What are you laughing at boy?" Vegeta spat.  
  
"Nothing really," Darves said giggling.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"I was just thinking about something, that's all." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him and said, "Thinking about what?"  
  
"Just how great it must be to have friends to hang with. I've never had any friends that I can remember."  
  
They all stared at him.  
  
"I mean you all seem to like each other a lot. Even Vegeta, who's trying to hide it. Though he's not doing a very good job of it. Right now he's so worried about his little girl."  
  
Everyone stared at Vegeta who looked shocked but quickly recovered.  
  
"I do not care anything for these people and I never have. What makes you think I do? You're the one making up junk about me."  
  
"I don't know. I guess I can read your thoughts. I mean when Bra was kissing Goten you were thinking." Darves was cut off by Vegeta's hands wrapped around his throat.  
  
"Why you little bastard! What makes you think you can do all that? And if you don't shut the fuck up right now, I'll shut you up personally!" Vegeta threw Darves hard against the ground.  
  
"Can we go now people? I don't think we should stand around. Darves might get murdered." Goten asked.  
  
"Oh and if you can read my mind then read this," Vegeta said walking away.  
  
"Man Vegeta you sure do say a lot of interesting things."  
  
Goku then walked up to the door and opened it. Vegeta followed Goku while Trunks and Goten crowded around Darves to find out what Vegeta was thinking.  
**********  
"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" "Darn it's those stupid friends of D again. A, C, I want you two to get rid of them." "As you wish, master."  
  
"Then why are you still talking to me? Chop, chop, get to it now."  
  
Adrian and Calvin suddenly disappeared.  
**********  
"So what is my father thinking about now?" Trunks asked Darves anxiously.  
  
"How many ways he can kill me and Goten."  
  
"Huh? Why me?" Goten asked totally confused.  
  
"Maybe because you kissed my little sister," Trunks replied grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Shut up Trunks!"  
  
"Will you two be quiet, they might hear you," Gohan whispered.  
  
"Too late," Vegeta said pointing at two shadows rapidly approaching them.  
  
"Great we got company," Darves muttered.  
  
Suddenly a voice said, "I'm hurt Darves. I thought you would be happy to see us."  
  
"Well I'm not!" Darves snapped.  
  
"Calm down. You saved us a lot of trouble by coming here," Calvin smirked.  
  
Gohan glared at Calvin and Adrian. "Where's Pan?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Adrian shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows. Last time I saw her she was with Dr. Sunos."  
  
Suddenly Adrian was punched in the face. He took a few steps back and glared at Darves.  
  
"Why you little bastard! How dare you hit me!" Adrian raged. Then he charged Darves. Everyone started to fight then. Vegeta, Darves, and Trunks attacked Adrian while Gohan, Goku, and Goten attacked Calvin.  
**********  
Meanwhile Krillain, Marron, and 18 were having trouble locating the others. "Where are they?" Marron asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Probably a ki shield," 18 said suddenly.  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"A ki shield?" Marron asked confused.  
  
"Yes it's a shield that blocks the people's kis when they are inside it."  
  
"How do you know mom?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Then how do we find them?" Krillain asked.  
  
"We can't not until they disarm it or step outside its boundaries."  
  
"Then what do we do now?"  
  
"Nothing."  
**********  
As they fought Goku got a thoughtful look on his face. "What is it Dad?" Goten asked. "I had the feeling that something was going to go wrong."  
  
From across the floor Vegeta yelled, "What the hell are you talking about Kakarot!"  
  
"Well Chi-Chi made me wash dishes after I ate. I remember thinking that everything was going to go wrong after that and it did." Goku grinned.  
  
Goku attempted to power up and become a Super Saiyan but something stopped him.  
  
"Goku what's wrong?" Darves asked seeing his look.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm just so hungry."  
  
Goku resumed fighting. 'What's wrong with my powers? I can't seem to get them to work. It feels like they're being sucked straight out of me.' ********** 


	6. Suspended in Time

Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 6. It may take awhile to update the next one.  
  
Chapter 6: Suspended in Time  
"They've come here to take you two away. But I won't let them." Dr. Sunos laughed. "B! P! I would like you two to step into your pods."  
  
"As you command master, so shall we obey." Pan and Bra replied simultaneously as they stepped into their pods.  
  
"Good. Now I will lock you away where they can never save you. Unfortunately, the protective barrier will be temporarily shut down."  
**********  
"Mom, I can sense them again." Marron stated.  
  
"I know. The shield must have been shut down."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for the others may need our help." Krillain sped off in the direction of the others while 18 and Marron followed.  
  
As they flew toward their friends, they suddenly disappeared.  
**********  
"Why are these guys giving us so much trouble dad? We should have won before the fight started," Goten asked.  
  
"I don't know Goten," Goku replied dodging a kick from Calvin. "And we can't transform into Super Saiyans either. I tried but something stopped me."  
  
Gohan kicked Calvin in the stomach and was about to attack again when Calvin disappeared.  
  
"What the hell is going on!?!?!?" Vegeta roared. "You boy," he spat looking at Darves, "answer me now."  
  
Darves looked uncertain and concerned.  
  
"Darves, what happened?" Trunks asked. "Darves, hello. Is anybody in there?"  
  
Darves had gone rigid and looked like he was daydreaming. Suddenly, the room started changing. Everyone gasped as they were suddenly out in space.  
  
"What's happening Trunks?"  
  
"Do you think I'd know? What am I Goten, a psychic?"  
  
"You never know with psychics."  
  
"Shut up boy!" Vegeta demanded. "We have enough problems with out your stupid babbling."  
  
"Hey Vegeta that's not a nice thing to say. They're just confused."  
  
"I didn't ask your opinion Kakarot."  
  
"What's wrong with Darves? He just collapsed," Gohan cut in to break the tension.  
**********  
"Excellent. Computer reenergize the shield." "Yes Dr. Sunos." Dr. Sunos peered into a room. Inside were the capsules containing Bra and Pan, 18, Krillain, and Marron leaned against the wall.  
  
"They were simple enough to capture. Can you believe it computer? They thought they would be able to help their friends." Dr. Sunos began laughing and laughing.  
  
"Dr. Sunos I am detecting a malfunction in the memory database."  
  
"What!?!?!?" Dr. Sunos peered into the room again at the capsules. Bra and Pan were normal again.  
  
"I want a report on whatever was affected. Now!!"  
  
"Doctor, all recent memory imputes released. And... specialized files released." "WHAT! How much of D's memory has he regained?" "I cannot recall doctor. But all errors have been corrected."  
**********  
'I feel strange. Almost like I'm in a dream. Maybe now I can finally sleep.'  
  
"Darves!! Darves!!! DARVES WAKE UP!!!!!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"What! I'm up. You can stop screaming now."  
  
"Something weird is happening. Gohan has disappeared. It was just like Adrian and Calvin. Oh and we're floating in space."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Darves looked down. "Aaaaaahhhhhh! There's no ground beneath me!"  
  
"Calm down you guys. Panicking will not solve anything."  
  
"Whoa dad where did that come from?" Goten asked surprised at his father's insight.  
  
"I heard Gohan say it once." Goku replied smiling.  
  
"You know where we are! Tell us now!" Vegeta was holding Darves by the throat again. "I know you know."  
  
"Dad hold on a minute. You don't know that for sure."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I heard him say it."  
  
"We didn't hear him say anything." Goten grabbed Darves, who was turning blue, away from Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta's right. I do know where we are." Darves said as he stood up. "I don't know how we got here but we're in my memory."  
  
"What!?!" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
Suddenly, images flashed around them to quick for them to see. But then it stopped. Slowly, the images were replaying.  
**********  
"Yes. I've taken another one of their group." Dr. Sunos started laughing as he looked at Gohan's body suspended in time in that small room.  
  
"Doctor, what about D?"  
  
"Computer, we will have to wait until the memory bubble disappears before he can be recovered."  
**********  
"What do we do now?" Goten asked. "The images are gone again."  
  
"No they are not, they're being concealed by that baka." Vegeta sneered looking at Darves.  
  
"Huh? Why would he do that?" Goku asked. "I thought he wanted to know about his past."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't feel ready to know yet." Trunks said casually. "He doesn't want to be disappointed."  
  
"Are you okay Darves?" Goku asked, "you look pale."  
  
"I'm afraid of what's going to happen when part of my memory comes back."  
  
"Weakling."  
  
"Dad! Why did you say that?"  
  
"This fool has fought his whole life trying to remember even half of what he can remember here and he doesn't want to."  
  
"How do you know that?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I just do."  
  
"I guess I was trapped in the capsule so long I forgot reality. Not being affected by time has a weird effect." Darves cut in.  
  
"Are you ready to see your past Darves?" Goku asked looking at him concerned.  
  
"Yes, I think I finally am." As he spoke the images started to play.  
********** 


End file.
